Draco's Anatomy
by acciodeathlyhallows96
Summary: The summer between 6th and 7th year Draco realizes he's gay and has the hots for a mister Harry Potter. When he realizes that Harry will never love him as Draco he decides to transfigure his appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Draco smiled as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. He was ready for a fresh start and this year at Hogwarts, his seventh, would be it. The previous year he had stopped hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle and began to get closer to Blaise and Pansy. Because his new friends were much smarter than Crabbe and Goyle, not to mention easier to talk to, Draco had discovered that he in fact did not enjoy the company of females. Rather, he enjoyed a snog with a cute boy.

Blaise had been Draco's first boyfriend, if you could call him that. They didn't go on dates or talk as much as they fucked. Blaise had helped Draco in discovering himself as a lover.

With the kind of history that Draco had it was no surprise that it took him nearly seventeen years to figure out who he truly was. He had always had some inkling in the back of his mind, but with his father being as oppressive as he was, Draco was never really sure.

With the help of Pansy, Draco had discovered that all of the hate he had felt towards Harry had not been hate, but the beginnings of love. He had not seen or spoken to Harry since the end of the last school year, but every time he closed his eyes he could see Harry's perfectly messed up hair, his green eyes, and his defining lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

Draco currently had no intention of telling Potter what he thought of him. Instead Draco planned to admire from afar.

An hour into the train ride and Draco had not caught even a glimpse of The Boy Who Lived. He decided to find the trolley full of snacks to take his mind off of it.

Unfortunately all Draco could think of was Harry. Lost in thought and nibbling at a chocolate frog, he bumped into someone and fell over. He hadn't seen his whomever it was and immediately shot into attack mode, "Hey! Watch where..." Draco trailed off as he looked up and saw Harry staring down at him. Draco had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't bite his lip and give himself away.

"Oh, it's just you, Malfoy," Harry did not sound too enthused to see him.

Draco quickly realized that just because he had less hatred in his heart now it did not mean that Harry did. "You better watch where you're fucking going Potter."

"Or what? Your father will hear about this?" Harry retorted. Draco got up and pushed Harry out of his way so he could make it back to his compartment, leaving his chocolate frog abandoned on the floor.

When he got back to his compartment Pansy was the only occupant. Draco curled up into a ball next to Pansy and began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story. I was a little overwhelmed at the response it got.** **I'm sorry the previous chapter was so short and I promise to at least attempt to make them longer in the future. Sometimes when I write I tend to leave a bunch of things out because I want to get straight to the point but with this I have to remind myself to write more. I hope that you all enjoy it and I'll try to update every couple of days. It really all depends on whether or not I'm in a writing mood. :)**

**Please feel free to leave reviews. I love hearing your input! :)  
_**

Pansy didn't say a word, she just held Draco to her and stroked his hair. When Draco had finished crying he sat up and wiped the snot from his nose. "I bet I look really attractive right now," Draco mumbled. His eyes were still so full of sadness even though he could cry no more.

Pansy looked at Draco and gave him a small, pitying smile. She ran her hand down the left side of Draco's face, stopping to caress his cheek,"Draco you are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever laid my eyes on. Your greatness shines through you at all times, even when you're at your worst," Pansy scooted closer to Draco and looked him in the eyes with one of the sweetest expressions Draco had ever seen. At this moment in time it sickened him. "Now Dra, do you want to tell me what's gotten you so worked up?"

Draco crossed his arms, pouted, and shook his head. He was not ready to tell Pansy, however trivial it may have been.

"Come on Dra, for me?" Pansy gave Draco gigantic puppy dog eyes, they were so large they shouldn't have been possible, and stuck her bottom lip out in an attempt to pout. Draco knew that if he didn't tell her soon she would continue this charade until he did. He sat up and looked Pansy in the eye ready to tell her what had happened.

"Well I went to get a snack from the trolley," Draco began just like he would have any story he told. As he got further in his words began to speed up, "And then I ran into Harry and at first I was totally happy for the first time in a while but when Harry looked down at me with his greens eyes, it was like he wanted to kill me. I'm sure the color must have left my face or something else equally embarrassing. I had to put on my tough guy disguise and then Harry took a crack at my father," Draco had just about finished his story and returned to normal speed, "And that's when I came in here and cried forever."

Pansy took Draco into her arms and stroked his head. "Oh Dra, it'll be okay. It'll all be okay."

Draco pushed Pansy away, "No it won't," he couldn't look at her, "I just love him so damn much. I know that he'll never come around to loving me the same way I do him.I'm not sure what to do about it." Draco was on the brink of tears again but this time he wouldn't let them push through.

"I know it's hard now Draco," Draco, she never called him that, it was always Dra, "It will get better. It has too." And with that they arrived at Hogwarts. Draco hurriedly left the train and went towards the carts that 'moved on their own'. Draco could see the thestrals though, he had experienced so much death that it was hard to ignore them.

Draco hopped into a cart at the same time as another person. He was about to tell them off when he looked up and saw Harry sitting there. "It's you again. I'll just leave to avoid making a scene." Draco hung his head and was about to leave the cart when Harry spoke up.

"Look Malfoy," Harry could tell that Malfoy was upset, and although he hated him, he couldn't just kick him out like that, "Why don't you stay? It's a short ride to the castle and I think I'll be able to tolerate you."

A shimmer of hope gleamed in Draco's eyes. "Thanks Potter. I've had a rough time of it today." Harry and Draco were joined shortly by Ron and Hermione who gave Harry questioning looks but didn't say anything.

When they arrived at the castle they went to their respective tables. Draco went and sat next to Pansy who gave him a playful shove and a knowing smile. "So," She began, using the teasing tone that she adopted whenever talking about a person's crush with them, "You came in with Harry."

"Yeah but it was nothing. We got into the same cart and he didn't want to make a scene so he let me ride with them up to the castle. It didn't stop him from being a total prick about it though."

"Oh," Pansy seemed disappointed but Draco couldn't help it if Harry just wasn't that into him. He also couldn't keep from stealing little glances Harry's way every couple of seconds. _Mmmm, he's so gorgeous. I just want to run my hand's through his hair._ Draco was brought back with a jab in his side from Pansy's elbow. "You're drooling." Draco wiped at his lip surprised to actually find that he had been drooling. "Come on, it's time to go back to our dormitories." He couldn't believe that he had been so distracted that he completely missed the first year sorting.

"I hope Harry didn't catch me staring at him," Draco wondered aloud as he scanned the group of scared looking Slytherin first years.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Pansy said and pointed. Draco followed Pansy's finger to find Harry all over Ginny. He hurried along to his room so no one could see him cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed the last chapter so much. This one will be longer and hopefully go more into depth with things. Sorry there hasn't been any Draco on Harry yet, it's coming soon! I promise that the next couple of chapters will be very interesting.**

**Also I know my chapters aren't as long as other authors but I'm trying to write more with every chapter and I'm learning too.**

**Feel free to leave a review! Your comments are always welcome. :)**

* * *

September first had been on a Friday this year so that meant there were no classes the following morning. Draco awoke with puffy eyes and Blaise staring down at him.

"Ugh, bugger off, Blaise," Draco rolled over pulling his blanket over his head not ready to face the world.

Blaise was having none of this, "Come on, it's already eleven and you had a bad night. You know what that means." Draco sighed, he did know what that meant. It meant that Blaise was going to force him to wake up and write about what had happened the previous night. He rolled onto his back and sat up, taking the parchment and quill from Blaise.

Draco dipped his quill in the inkwell that Blaise held in his hand. Once he felt the quill held a sufficient amount of ink he began to write. Draco tried to keep the parchment hidden from Blaise, but of course Blaise managed to see and comment almost immediately.

"Dear mother? Why are you writing to her? She doesn't even know you're bent, and if your dad finds out he'll kill you," Blaise had a concerned look on his face.

"There's a time for everything. I guess my mind thought that today is that day for my mother to find out. She's the only one in my family I can even trust to talk about this with anyway." Draco wanted to cry again but told himself that it was not manly and very unbecoming.

Blaise rested his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Well, as long as you're sure." Blaise was now giving him the same smile that Pansy had given him on the train the night before.

Draco pushed Blaise away and began writing:

_Dear Mother,_

_I am not the same person you knew at the beginning of summer. I spent the summer away from the manor trying to figure out who I am. And, I guess I've figured it out. Mother, I spent a lot of time with Blaise this summer, and I mean a LOT of time with Blaise. Mother, Blaise and I had a summer fling, and that's how I've come to the realization that I'm gay._

_There, I've said it mother. Now you know. And now I must tell you, I have a problem. I'm in love with a boy who would never ever go for a bloke like me. I'm not sure what I should do. Even just seeing him with his girlfriend brings me to tears._

_Mum, I don't know what to do. Please help me._

_Love,_

_Your Draco_

_P.S. Please, please, please, don't tell father._

Draco looked down at his parchment. He had gotten a little emotional towards the end and a couple of tears had escaped and landed on his letter. Fortunately none of his words had smeared.

Draco rolled the parchment and tied it off, he didn't want Blaise to read the letter.

"I'm going to head up to the owlery to send this to my mum," Draco wiped his eyes and headed out of his dorm.

"Wait, I'll go with you!" Blaise moved to follow Draco when Draco held up his hand to stop Blaise.

When he got up to the owlery Draco spotted the school owls and picked one that was the least likely to disturb his mother. The Malfoy family had its own owl, but it stayed with Lucius at all times so that he could stay in touch with other death eaters.

Draco took the owl and held him up on his finger. He paused for a moment thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong after sending this letter, and then he tied the note to the bird's leg and sent him off.

_OoOoO_

Monday couldn't have come faster for Draco. He had not yet received a reply from his mother, but he felt like he could hold himself together better when he saw Harry in potions. After all, this time Ginny wouldn't be with him.

Draco was the first to arrive to the potions room, like usual.

Professor Slughorn walked into the room, "I trust you had a good summer, Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad to see that you haven't lost your eagerness to be in my class."

"Yes sir, my summer went well," Draco smiled internally, "Your class is my favorite, that's why I always try to arrive early and always stay a little late."

"Very well Mr. Malfoy," Slughorn wrote the day's potion on the board, "You may gather your ingredients but please do not begin making it until class begins." Malfoy began to collect his ingredients when people started pouring into the classroom. Among the first to arrive were Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They of course blew right past him and didn't say a word to him.

With potions being his best subject, Draco had no problem making his potion while stealing glances in Harry's direction every now and then.

"Mr. Malfoy, please keep an eye on your potion you don't want it to boil for too long, do you?"

Draco blushed. He had been caught, he had been caught drooling over Harry Potter. "No sir, I wouldn't." Draco looked around the room. Everyone was so absorbed in their own potions that they hadn't noticed. Well, everyone except Pansy that is.

"Dra, cool it with the looks. If Harry had looked over he totally would have noticed you full on checking him out."

"Pansy," Draco sighed, "I know, it's just, he's so good looking and it's hard not to stare sometimes. Ugh, this would be so much easier if one of us were a girl, then I'd at least have a better shot." Draco finished his potion and called Professor Slughorn over.

"Yeah, well neither of you are so forget it. You know Harry would never date a bloke." Pansy was having a little trouble with her potion so Draco leaned over and turned up her flame to fix it.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy! And in the future please try to refrain yourself from helping Miss Parkinson with her potion. Let her pass or fail on her own." Draco found himself blushing yet again. He cleaned up his table and bottled his potion before putting it on Slughorn's desk. "Mr. Malfoy to you mind staying after for a couple of minutes? I need to speak with you."

"No problem professor," Draco's heart was beating fast. What could he want to talk about? Had he noticed Draco staring at Harry? He went back and sat next to Pansy while waiting for the end of class.

At the end of class Draco stayed at his table until everyone else had cleared out, telling Pansy and Blaise that he would catch up with them in the Great Hall in a few minutes. He walked up to the professor's desk, "What did you want to talk to me about professor?"

"Mr. Malfoy," he took pause as if deciding how to phrase something, "You seem a bit... distracted. Is everything okay? Is it your father again?" Draco had no idea how Professor Slughorn knew anything about how awful his father was.

"Uhm, no, it's not my father. I haven't spoken to him since the beginning of summer. Did I seem distracted? I wasn't," Draco was trying to play it cool, but failing miserably.

"Alright, you're not distracted. You may go but in the future please try to keep your eyes on your own cauldron." He hadn't said it condescendingly or teasingly, he had just, said it. Somehow it made Draco feel better to know that someone other than Blaise and Pansy knew about his crush on Harry, even if he hadn't come right out and told Professor Slughorn.

"Thank you professor," Draco hurried out of the dungeons and up to the great hall where he dished to Pansy and Blaise about everything that had happened.

_OoOoO_

That night Draco decided to hide in his dorm and pine over Harry. Fortunately for him, none of the dorm's other inhabitants had come up. He had been laying on his bed with his eyes closed when he felt someone crawl into bed with him. Draco opened his eyes to find Blaise. "Hello Blaise." He didn't say a word to Draco, he kissed him instead. "Blaise, what are you doing?" Draco had no clue what was going on, he and Blaise had agreed to end their fling come the start of school.

"You jut seemed so upset today," Blaise was using his 'sexy voice', "I thought I'd cheer you up a bit." Blaise ran his index finger up and down Draco's chest. A shiver ran down Draco's spine. Blaise smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Blaise moved down to the growing bulge in Draco's pants. He undid the button at the top of Draco's jeans and then used his teeth to pull down the zipper. Draco assisted by pulling his pants off the rest of the way. Blaise put his hand in Draco's boxers and grabbed his throbbing cock. "Mmm, Draco, it's bigger than I remember." He began to move his hand slowly up and down Draco's cock while pulling at his own member.

Draco's eyes were closed, his head was tilted back, and he was moaning, "Mmmmm, Harry." Suddenly everything stopped. Draco opened his eyes, "Hey!"

Blaise stood and zipped his pants. " I am **not** a piece of meat. I will **not **be your Harry Potter stand in. I **am **a person who has feelings and deserves to be treated as such." He left the Draco alone in the room very confused and not cheered up at all.

* * *

**Hey guys! Quick question, leave your answer in a review or in a pm. Should Lucius find out about the letter between Narcissa and Draco?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I'm a horrid, horrid person for not updating! I think it was partially because I was being lazy and because I just didn't feel like writing.**

**Once again thanks for all of the views and reviews and follows. This story is way more popular than I ever thought it would be and I'm sorry I don't update as often as I should.**

**Feel free to leave reviews, you guys always have awesome things to say.**

* * *

_'Ohh Draco," Harry moaned, his eyes closed in a moment of pure bliss. Draco was finally about to shag Harry freaking Potter, his one and only wish. This was too good to be true. Draco took a pause from sucking on Harry's large cock. He looked up at Harry, "Harry Potter, I love you."_

_Harry looked down at Draco with a smile on his gorgeous, plump lips, "I love you too, Drea Malloy."_

_"Drea Malloy?" Draco was furious. He couldn't believe that Harry, the love of his life, would call him by the wrong name, and a girl's name none the less. "Who the fuck is Drea Malloy?"_

_"That's you honey. Hey, are you feeling okay?" Harry ran his fingers through Draco's long hair. Long hair? I don't have long hair Draco thought. His hands flew up to his head. There was indeed long flowing hair that went down to his lower back. Draco swiftly stood up, causing his breasts to bounce up and down. Wait, breasts? Draco looked down to find a pair of breast protruding from his chest. He had to check one more thing before he would let himself believe what was happening. Draco bent at the waist to look at his penis, but there was no penis. He screamed._

_"Drea, darling, what's the matter?" a look of concern washed over Harry's face._

Draco's eyes popped open. His hand went first to his head, then his chest, and then his crotch. His hair was short, he had no boobs, and his dick was still present. Draco sighed with relief.

"Dra, babe, are you okay?" Pansy was standing over him looking worried.

"Uhm, yeah, Pans. I'm fine." Draco was a little dazed and still confused about his dream and what it meant. He remembered having wished that he was a girl but what it meant appearing in his dreams, he didn't know.

Pansy didn't quite believe Draco but went along with it anyway, "Come on Dra. You need to get dressed, and quick. You don't want to be late for transfiguration.

Draco sat up and swung his legs out of bed before standing up. "Uhm, Pans?" Draco looked at the door as if telling her to leave.

"But Dra..." Pansy was shocked. She had seen Draco change plenty of times in the past. Pansy just couldn't wrap her head around why Draco would want her to leave, but she left anyway.

As soon as Pansy walked out of the door Draco began to cry. He felt like such a girl, crying over a boy. He wiped his eyes, got dressed, and grabbed his school books. On the way to McGonagall's classroom Draco wondered why they always had to have classes with Gryffindors.

By the time Draco and Pansy arrived in McGonagall's classroom the only open set of seats were right next to the golden trio. And of course because of Pansy, Draco had to sit next to Harry. Fortunately for Draco, Harry was too immersed in telling Ron and Hermione something that he didn't notice Draco. Draco leaned over so that he could hear what Harry was saying. "And then she dumped me!" Harry hit his hands on the table, holding back tears.

"Mr. Potter. Please try to contain yourself. I'm trying to teach a class," McGonagall said in her usual, stern voice. "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, today we are going to learn something that may help you to disguise yourselves during the impending war." There was a collective gasp from the class. They couldn't believe that McGonagall would talk to them about the upcoming war against Voldemort when none of the other teachers were. "Oh, shut up. You know it's happening. I know it's happening. I may as well try to help you prepare because when it comes time," She took pause as if this next part saddened her, "You'll all have to fight."

The class look concerned, but decided to go along with what she wanted to teach them. Draco sat up straight so that Harry wouldn't be suspicious. "Dra, what are you so happy about?" Pansy whispered. Draco had a huge smile on his face that he could not get rid of.

Draco leaned over to Pansy and whispered as quietly as he could with Pansy still being able to hear him, "Ginny broke up with Harry."

"Ooooh, Dra! I'm so happy for you!" Pansy was a little louder than Dra had been, but luckily she didn't disrupt the class.

Draco's attention had been stolen by something that McGonagall had just said. He raised his hand, "I'm sorry ma'am, but what did you say?"

"If you weren't so engrossed in your conversation with Ms. Parkinson, you would have heard me correctly. What I had said was, with this next lesson I'm going to teach you how to transfigure yourself into a member of the opposite gender." Now his smile was bigger and had no chance of leaving anytime soon. His wish was coming true, he would just transfigure into a woman and then he could get his hands on the boy who lived.

* * *

**Sorry about that teaser at the beginning of this chapter. You all are just such awesome people that I felt you deserved a little Drarry... well... at least... what you thought... was Drarry... I'm sorry I'm such an awful person.**

**I'm going to put a little bit of explanation behind fem!Draco's name. Drea is just a further elaboration of Dra which is what Pansy always calls him. Malloy is what Tom Riddle calls Lucius in the the Very Potter Musicals produced by Starkid.**

**And s/o to the other AVPM reference with 'Harry freaking Potter'**

**If any of you don't like my decision to have fem!Draco, sorrybutnotsorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not even going to apologize for not publishing quickly. I write when I can and I publish when I see fit. I hope you like this installment of Draco's Anatomy.**

* * *

Draco was eager to learn about this. He hadn't known before that it was an option, otherwise he would have done it by now to be rid of his family and to be with Potter.

McGonagall used most of the class time to go in depth on how to transfigure yourself into a member of the opposite sex. Draco took in every word and wrote notes, not wanting to miss a thing.

At the end of class the students could choose to try their hand at it if they thought that they could. "Mr. Malfoy, you took such precise notes that I would have thought you would want to try it," McGonagall said as she sauntered by, "I guess not." Draco blushed. He could feel the golden trio's judgmental eyes on him.

Draco was out of the class as soon as the bell rang. When Pansy caught up to him in his dorm room, she was out of breath. "The fuck Dra?" she huffed. "You left so fast I had to run to keep up." Draco was giddy. He had this huge smile spread across his face and was bouncing up and down. "Draco, babe, you're scaring me..."

"Pansy don't you see!" Draco was probably a little louder than he needed to be, but he didn't care, "I can finally have Potter!"

"What are you talking about? Dra, you aren't making any sense."

Draco groaned, "It's so simple! I can use the spell to turn myself into a girl and then he'll want me. And he and Ginny just broke up. I haven't gotten it all figured out yet, but Pans, I just know it'll work." Draco had a huge smile on his face and puppy dog eyes, hoping that Pansy would agree with him.

"Oh, now I see," Pansy wanted Draco to be right but she couldn't help but feel like it would somehow blow up in his face in the end. "I hope it all works out. Let me know if I can help."

"Tell me how I look?" Pansy was confused at first, and then Draco changed in front of her eyes. He became a girl, a gorgeous girl, more beautiful than her in fact. Pansy was immediately jealous of Draco and a pout formed on her lips. "What? Do I really look that hideous?"

Pansy looked up at the now female Draco, "No... It's just... You look better than me."

Draco laughed, "No way Pans. Not possible."

"But it's true! Look at yourself." Pansy grabbed Draco's shoulders and turned him towards the full length mirror in his dormitory. He gasped. He was beautiful. Draco's hair had turned from a light blonde into a platinum blonde that went down to his shoulders. His slender frame had turned into an hourglass figure. Draco started with a C-cup sized chest, moved onto a tiny waist, and ended with wide hips.

Draco turned and admired his new body, stopped when he had turned 180 degrees and checked out his new butt. He had to admit, he looked good as a girl. "I can't believe it worked so well on the first try," Draco breathed, "This might actually work." He smiled and began to cry.

"Dra, are you okay?"

"Are girls really this emotional all the time?"

Pansy laughed, "Yeah, we are."

oOoOo

It was now the beginning of October. Draco had been perfecting the transfiguration charm whenever he got a moment alone. One day Pansy was helping him to comb through his hair.

"Pansy, I think I know what I want my female name to be."

"Yeah?" Pansy said, a little distractedly.

"Drea Malloy."

"Don't you think that's a little too close to Draco Malfoy?"

"Maybe, but people at this school are too daft to figure it out. The only one who would would be Granger and we both know that she'll figure it out right away anyway."

"True"

"I want to tell Dumbledore."

"Tell Dumbledore what? That you're turning yourself into a girl and want to be called Drea Malloy?" Pansy scoffed.

Draco whipped around to face Pansy, "Actually, yes. I think he would understand and help me, and I would thank you kindly not to make fun of me."

"Damn Dra, you're getting this bitch thing figured out."

"And another thing, you can't call me Dra any more. People will know."

"Bu-but," Pansy stammered.

Draco cut her off, "No. Buts. You just can't. Please Pansy. You know how much I want this." Tears were welling up in Draco's eyes.

"I know Dra-er Drea."

"Thank you," he whispered.

oOoOo

The next day Draco planned to go to Dumbledore's office to talk to him, but instead found himself wanting to go somewhere else.

He went to McGonagall's office to use her floo system, seeing as 7th years were allowed to do so. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. He raised his hand and as he threw down the powder said, "The Burrow."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always feel free to comment and review :)**


End file.
